Sex God
by Hao - Chan
Summary: There is a new kid in school wich all the girls just dying to be with! what happens if this boy falls inlove with the schools geek! (RXS) no flaming ppl i wornd u it's a yaoi fan fic, don't like it the go away!


Its 7:14 in the morning and the alarm clock is ringing noisily. Two big blue eyes snapped open 'I hate the morning' 16 years old Sora heart was complaining mentally. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. Sora was the boy that every mommy would like you to bring home; he is cute, funny, well mannered and smart, sometimes lazy, especially on the morning. Sora got out of bathroom and started to get dressed for school. After 15 he was out of the house and in his way to school. Sora wasn't that popular but there are some girls and even boys that would like to get to "know" him better.

Sora was just in time for school. "There you are and you aren't late today Sora!" Kairi his best friends giggled, Sora rolled his eyes "Ha-ha really funny Kairi, it's not funny to make jokes about peoples disabilities" Kairi laughed and Sora pouted "Gah you are so evil Kairi!" Kairi smiled "I know! And I like it!" the teacher entered the classroom "calm down you all and take your places, I need to intrados to you a new student that just arrived to town" everyone were silences, all of them wanted to see the new student in there town.

"I want you all to meet Riku Mayazakie" the student entered the room and everyone gasped, the guy was a GOD! He was perfect, silver hair, pale milky skin, green gorges eyes and a beautiful body and face. "okay Riku now you may tell the class something that you want them to know about you and the sit down" the teacher turned to listen to Riku, no one could take his eyes off of him, "as you know my name is Riku, I just want to warn you that I say lots of crap so don't take nothing personally when I am in a bad mood and act like a jerk, okay?" all the girls giggled and even the teacher smiled, the boy has a charm, a charm that even locked Sora in it. "now Riku go sit next to Sora, he is a great student so you will be able to learn all the material you missed from him, okay?" Riku nodded and set next to Sora who flushed like a tomato 'god, god, god speak Sora! Speak' Sora kicked himself for being so shy while Riku checked the boy out. 'when I saw him I thought that he is a girl, he has a feminine body and he is too beautiful to be a guy, sweet' Riku smiled "hey Sora! So you are going to tutor me until I'll get all the material done?" Sora froze and chocked a 'Yes' somehow, Riku smiled, he liked this Sora cutie already "So it's okay if you will sit with me in lunch?" now Sora was really red, he has the honor to sit next to this "Sex God" in lunch "hum okay" Sora said shyly.

After math class it was lunch time. "Yo Sora are ya coming?" Tidus called from the exit, Sora nodded 'No' "sorry Ti I am having lunch with Riku today okay?" Tidus nodded "No problem, see ya later Sora". "Riku?" Riku looked up at Sora "oh sorry daydreaming, I am too tired for school now" Sora blushed ' he knows my name! I sound like a fucking school girl!' he mentally kicked himself "it must be tiring to move to another place and school so no wonder you will be tired now, come we need to go to lunch, if we wont hurry the line will be to long and I am starving" Riku smiled "okay, just don't die" Sora stuck his tongue out and they both walked to the cafeteria.

When they both got their lunches they went to spend the time in the park. "So Sora what do you like to do in your free time?" Riku asked, Sora stopped attacking his poor hamburger and looked at Riku innocently, Riku fell on the grass and started to laugh hysterically "what's so funny?!" Sora asked, angry and confused, Riku calmed down "oh nothing it was just the cutest thing I ever saw and you are 16!" Sora glared at Riku (after a few seconds the glare became a pout) "I am NOT cute!" Riku ruffled Sora's hair "now tell me what do you like to do in your free time" Sora thought for a second "I like swimming, eating, play in the comp or PS2, hang out with friends, read books…" Sora was cut off by Riku "so you are a dork!" he laughed, Sora pouted "you are mean Riku Mayazakie!" Riku stopped and looked right into Sora's eyes Sora gulped "you are cute Sora Heart" Riku laughed and Sora pouted again "you are so mean Riku" Riku smiled "I know, I know. So Sora you have a girlfriend, boyfriend?" Sora almost chocked "what never had one before?" Sora nodded "You?" Riku smiled " I had lots, but they were in my old town" Sora nodded, and stopped "you mean you are bi?" Riku nodded "is it bothering you?" "NO, I mean no, not at al!" Riku smiled "Good"

The bell rang and it was time to go to class, to study."oh shit I forgo I have a test today! In math!!" Sora panicked, Riku frowned "You mean you forgot?!" Sora nodded "You are so screwed up!" "Gee thanks Riku!" "Anytime Sora baby" Sora flushed "I am not a baby" Riku chuckled "see you after school okay! We need to meet so you will be able to teach me…baby" Sora flushed and stuck his tongue out "bye Riku".

"KAIRI!!" Sora called, panicked "what should I do! I forgot all about this test!!" Kairi pet Sora's back "don't worry you are a great student and the top student in math, so you will have no problems to do this test okay?" Sora nodded, a little relaxed "thanks Kairi" she giggled "oh my god!" Sora looked up to see what's wrong, it wasn't a surprised that she gasped and took a deep breath, Sora did too. It was because of Riku who entered the classroom, Sora whispered to Sora "Sora I want to meet him, you think we will make a good couple?" Sora looked at her and frowned inside, why he should give her Riku, he belongs to him! "Hum I'll talk to him about it okay!" She smiled and set down in her sit to get ready to the test.

The teacher entered the classroom "calm down! We need to start the test now or you will have no time left", the class calmed down and everyone was silent as the test began. To Sora's luck the test was very easy, he past the two first questions easily and their were only two more, after 20 minutes Sora finished the test and gave it to the teacher who smiled at him and started to check his work. Riku looked at him "you didn't finish the test? Was it that hard?" Sora shook his head "no I finished" Riku smiled and got back to work (he didn't do the test but the teacher gave him work to do) after everyone finished the teacher announced "well we have the first 100 In our class, great job Sora Heart" Sora blushed from all the attention, Riku whispered to his ear "so the cute baby is a genius" Sora didn't listen to what Riku said he put more attention to Riku's mouth, it was perfect. The class was dismissed and everyone dashed out.

Sora and Riku walked out together from the schools gate "So Sora what do you say about me coming to your house today and next time you will come to mine?" Riku asked, looking at Sora, up and down, Sora gulped "That's fine with me" Riku smiled "Then give me your address and I'll be at your house in 6:00 o'clock" Sora nodded and gave Riku his address "You must be kidding me!" Sora glared at Riku "What?" Riku looked at Sora with a smile "That is so creepy! But cool" Sora frowned "What's so creepy and cool?" Riku grinned "We live in front of each other!" Sora looked at Riku with wide eyes "I guess we won't have a problem to find each others house…" Riku laughed. They got to their homes "I'll see ya at 6:00" Riku called and entered his house; Sora smiled and entered his own house.

"Dad I am home" Riku called, "I am at the kitchen Riku" Riku walked into the kitchen "Wow smells good" his father Sphirothe chuckled "yeah I know; now sit down and wait". Riku was an younger version of his father, he has a silver hair, blue bright eyes (Riku got his eyes from his mother), pale skin, and he was good looking too.

"So how was your first day at school?" sphirothe asked "It wasn't bad, if that's what you are asking" Riku's father chuckled and ruffled his hair "DAD!! I told you a thousand times not to touch my hair!" his father frowned "don't use that tone on me young man! I'll do whatever I want as long as you are living in this house…" he smiled "and that includes ruffling your hair. Now I need to go so don't make a mess and I don't want to get a call from the police so be good!" Riku glared at his father "you are acting like I am going to burn the house or something!" he heard the door close, and he had no reason to continue. Riku sight and walked upstairs to get ready for his meeting with Sora.

Sora just finished eating his second lunch, he washed the dishes and started to clean the house, which was a total mess and it was 5:34 already. Sora finished his cleaning in 5:51 so he decided to take a quick bath. Sora went into the shower and after a few minutes he heard the bell rang 'Oh shit he is here! What am I going to do? Open the door to him half naked? I can't leave him outside either' so Sora decided to open the door to Riku, he dashed out from the bathroom with a towel on his waist and opened the door "Sorry for making you waiting, I got into the shower too late!" Sora blushed as Riku looked at his body and smiled "it's okay, I can wait, go get dressed" Sora nodded and closed the door after he came in "I'll be back in a few seconds" Sora climbed up the stairs and started to get dressed while Riku looked around "Nice house!" Sora ran sown the stairs and lost control as he bumped into Riku and sent them both into the floor "Ouch" Riku chocked out "I am so sorry Riku" Sora apologized "no it's okay, it happens sometimes" Sora looked at Riku, surprised "Really?" Riku laughed "No it happens only to YOU!" Sora pouted and helped Riku to stand up "let's start study, okay?" Riku nodded and they both set down and started studying.

"I an so tired! I don't want to study anymore" Riku complained, Sora pouted "What are you talking about?! We are studying only one hour or less" Riku smirked "I have something else in mind, want to see?" Sora nodded, he really wanted to see what Riku wants to do. Riku got closer to Sora and pressed his lips to Sora's lips, Sora was shocked, he didn't know what to do, he never thought that Riku will want to do with him such a thing. Sora broke the kiss, a little panicked "Riku what was that for?" he said with a shay voice, Riku frowned and felt a little hurt from Sora's rejection "it was something I wanted to do" Sora avoided Riku's eyes "but we are suppose to like girls, right?" Sora asked, now looking into Riku's eyes that are showing only anger "Riku I am sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you or something. I am confused that's all, pleas don't be angry at me" Sora pleaded, he didn't wanted to lose Riku, the kiss didn't bother him at all, he actually liked it "don't worry Sora just forget it ever happened" Sora winced as Riku said his name like a bad curse. Riku stood up and turned to leave, Sora caught his hand "pleas Riku I know that you are angry…" but Sora couldn't finish explaining as Riku pushed him and slammed the door as he walked out of Sora's house.

Sora didn't know what to do, he thought that maybe one of his friends can cheer him up, so he called Selphie "Hello it's Selphie, speak up!" the hyper active girl blabbed in the other line "Hey Selph its Sora, what's up?" Sora asked, he felt a little better, Selphie has this influence on people, if you will talk to her only for a few seconds your mood will be much happier "Oh Sowa!! I am good and you?" Sora chuckled "I am fine, just wondered, do you want to go and get some ice-cream?" Selphie squeaked on the other line "YES!! Meet me at the coffee shop in 7:30 okay?" Sora giggled "okay! See ya then Selph" he hangs up and started to get ready.

Riku set in his room. He thought about what happened with Sora, he knew he acted wrong and didn't give a chance to Sora to explain what he meant, but he couldn't help but feel angry about it. The phone rang and snapped Riku into realty "Hello Riku is talking" he heard a giggle from the other line "Hey Riku its Kairi, Sora's friend, I wondered if you would like to go and drink something in the new coffee sop?" Riku thought for a moment "Okay I'll be there at 7:30, is that okay?" he heard some squeaks on the other line and smirked "it's great" Kairi answered "cool, bye then" the both hanged up.

Sora walked closed his house and started to walk towards the coffee shop. Which wasn't far from his home? He looked at his clock and it was 7:25, after he walked down the street Riku did the same and started to walk down the street.

Sora got to the coffee shop and saw Selphie waiting for him "Sorry I am late Selph" Selphie smiled "You are late to everything Sowa!" Sora giggled and they both entered the coffee shop to get some ice cream.

After a few second Kairi was there "Hey Kairi" Riku called" Kairi smiled, she couldn't believe she is with Riku! The hottest guy in school, he is popular only in one day "Hey Riku lets get in!" Riku nodded and they both got into the coffee shop.

Sora and Selphie were having fun with their big ice-cream, they bought the biggest ice-cream and it was a chocolate flavor. Riku and Kairi set in front of each other, suddenly Riku could hear a familiar voice and one name only came in his mind 'Sora', when he looked away from Kairi he could see Sora giggling and talking to a girl that Riku doesn't know. Riku frowned_'Who the hell is that girl?' "So Riku what do you want to drink?" Kairi asked, smiling like a Barbie dollRiku shivered with horror "Wait here, I'll get our drinks" Riku walked towards the counter where the barman was , before Riku could say something the barman yelled "Yo Sora, shut Selphie up, I know she is our cousin but she is making the costumers go away!" Riku looked at the barman closely, he looked kind of like Sora. Riku felt someone tapping on his shoulder, he turn around to see Sora, Sora smiled warmly "Hey Riku, what's up?"Riku frowned "I am okay, how's your date?" Sora wrinkled his nose "Date?! You mean Selphie? Ha-ha she is my cousin; it will have been gross if I was with a date with her!" Sora felt a whack on his head, he looked at his brother (which was the barman) angrily "Cloud I thought that you promised me not to hit me in public!" Sora pouted and Riku could only 'Awe', Cloud smirked "You said that, I promised nothing little dobe!. Oh mom and dad are going to be home only next week and I am staying at a friends house so you are on you own" Sora rolled his eyes "As always" Cloud looked at Riku "What can I get ya?" Riku immediately spoke "2 hot coffee, pleas" Cloud nodded and handed Riku his order and looked at Sora, and gave him two hot chocolate glasses "Here that will make Selphie shut up" Sora giggled and looked at Riku "Say hey to Kairi for me and have fun…" Sora mumbled the last words 'With your date' and walked back to Selphie. Riku felt a little guilty but was interrupted by Kairi calling him to come back, so he did._

_Suddenly everyone could hear Selphie squeaking, Sora yelled "Selphie shut up! Everyone is looking! That's it we are going home" Selphie frowned "But I don't wanna" Sora got angry "But I don't care!" and with that Sora pulled Selphie with him to the exit. Riku looked at the door with wide eyes, like everyone "That was weird" Kiari giggled "they are strange" Riku looked at Kairi oddly "But I thought that you are their friend" Kairi looked at Riku with the look of 'Are you kidding me' "Yes I am but not like before, I became popular and Sora and Selphie, how to say it…are nerds" Riku looked at Kairi with no emotion 'The birch' he thought "So you use the when you want and when you have to…" Kairi nodded and smiled like a Barbie again! Damn that's creepy, Riku shivered "Well I need to go, it was fun" Kairi caught Riku's hand "Wait I wanted to ask you all day if you want to be my boyfriend" Riku looked at her like she is crazy, she knows him one day barely and she wants him to be her boyfriend already! 'I know why she wants me, because it will make her more popular' "I'll think about it" Kairi nodded "tell me as fast as you can" with the Riku left the coffee shop. _

_Riku walked down the street and saw that Sora's house had lights on. He walked to the door and knocked, after a few seconds Sora opened the door "Hey Riku, what's up?" Riku smiled "May I come in? it's a little chilly out side" Sora grinned and nodded, Riku set on the couch "Sora I have to ask you something" Sora set beside Riku "Sure ask" "How is your social life?" Sora frowned "lets say it like this, if you want to be popular you wont be if you are hanging around me" Riku glared at Sora "I don't want to be popular. Lets ask It in other way, how many friends do you have, Sora?" Sora smiled "not much, but they are true friends. I'll tell you why the kids don't like me at school, they think that I am a nerd and the judge me by the way I look or act, they don't know me" Sora felt tears rolling down his rosy cheeks "you know what I am scared of?" Riku shook his head and whipped Sora's cheeks, Sora continued "I am scared that someone will leave me only to be with the popular kids, like Kairi did, and she thinks I don't know" Riku nodded "She told me this today at the coffee shop" Sora wrapped his harms around Riku's neck and looked at him in the eyes "Will you do the same thing? Will you leave me only to be with a superficial people that hate people like me?" Riku wrapped his harms around Sora's waist "Never, I l…" Riku didn't know what's got over him, he knows Sora one day only! He can't be in love with him. Before Riku could finish, Sora pressed his lips to Riku's, it was a shy and quick kiss "I don't want to lose a friend like you Riku" Riku kissed Sora's cheeks and nose "I don't want to lose you either" Sora smiled and kissed Riku's lips again "do you mind staying here tonight?" Riku grinned "I mean to SLEEP Riku, nothing more you pervert" Riku chuckled "fine. I'll go get my things and be back in a few seconds" Riku dashed out the door, Sora giggled and went upstairs to make Riku's bed._


End file.
